Menjelang Keberangkatan Kota
by M.Shirayuki
Summary: Bgaimna cara Kota menyampaikan tentang keberangkatannya ke Spanyol pada Saionji?dan bagaimnakah reaksinya?


**Salam kenal!saya aothour baru di sini!**

**Jadi aku mohon klian membimbingku agar aku bisa membuat fic yg bagus**

**Semoga kalian suka**

**~Happy Reading….**

**Menjelang Keberangkatan Kota**

**Rated:T**

**Ganre:Fluffy&amp;Romance**

**Main Chara:Furuya Kota,Furuya Ryuuji,Furuya Ouzou,Saionji Reika**

Di depan kediaman Furuya..  
di sore hari,seorang anak perempuan dengan sragam sailornya tengah berdiri di depangerbang rumah Furuya,Ouzou yg saat itu berjalan pulang kerumah,merasa heran dgn gadis yg berdiri di depanya itu,dia pun mencoba menyapanya

"kau...Saionji?"

"ah,Ouzou-kun"

"mencari Kota ya?dia blm pulang..masuklah dan tunggu dia di dalam"

"i..iya.."

Ouzou pun mempersilahkan Reika untuk masuk ke Reika masuk,ia merasa heran dengan keadaan rumah yg sangat sepi

"kau bingung ya?ayah dan ibu kami sibuk bekerja,dan biasanya kami hnya menghabiskan waktu bertiga di sini"

"be..begitu ya.."

"kenapa?kau grogi karna di sini hnya ada kita berdua ya?"

ucap Ouzou yg berniat sedikit menggoda Reika,dan itu sukses membuat wajah Reika memerah

"hahahha!aku bercanda..duduklah,aku ambilkan minum dulu.."

"iya.."

Beberapa saat kemudian..  
Ouzou ahirnya kembali dari dapur dan membawakan 2 cangkir minum utk Reika dan Reika yg dri tadi terdiam,ia pun mulai pembicaraan

"jadi..sebenarnya ada apa?"

"hei,knpa diam?klau kau lengah,aku bisa mengambil kesempatan darimu lo Saionji.."

berlahan Ouzou duduk di sebelah Reika dan hendak merangkul pundak Reika,tp Reika yg kaget langsung menghindar

"huwaa!ja,jangan bercanda Ouzou-kun!"

"ha?hnya bercanda ya?wah,gk seru!"

Ouzou dan Reika terdiam saat mendengar suara yg tak asing,dan ternyata tiba-tiba Ryuuji muncul di tengah-tengah mereka

"Ryu..Ryuuji?sejak kapan kau..."

"silahkan di lanjut,jangan pedulikan aku"

"huh,aku sudah selesai.."

"klau bgitu,giliranku menyerang ya?"

""  
huwaaa!Ryuuji-kun!

Ryuuji pun dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk Reika,dan Reika berusaha melepasnya..tapi saat memeluknya Ryuuji merasa ada yg aneh dgn pandangan mata Reika

"sepertinya kau terlihat murung..klau mau kau boleh cerita Saionji-san"

"hiks...huwaaa!Ryuuji-kun"Reika pun memeluk Ryuuji bak seorang ank yg meminta perlindungan ibunya(?)

"cup..cup..ank manis,bgaimna klau kita ke kamarku?"

"Saionji,kau bakal di serang Ryuuji lho.."

"hiks..tdk papa.."

"eh?kau serius!?"

"cukup Saonji!ini bukan curhst namanya!"

dengan panik,Ouzou pun langsung menjauhkan Reika dari Ryuuji, yg tdi sdh bersemangat

"kau ini bicara apa?sebagai perempuan kau harus menjaga baik-baik tubuhmu! "

"ka,kalau bgitu dgn Ouzou-kun saja"

"hah?apa yg..."

**BLUK**  
Tiba-tiba Reika tertidur di pelukan Ouzou

"tidur!?ku serang nih!kli ini aku serius tau!"

Melihat Ouzou yg kesal,Ryuuji langsung melindungi Reika dari Ouzou

"uwaa!jgn Ouzou-kun!aku pikir Saionji-san mabuk karna sprit yg aku berikan saat di kantin sklh tdi..dan aku bru sadar klau itu mengandung alkogol"

ucap Ryuuji dengan senyum tak berdosanya

"kenapa kau berikan padanya!?"

"maaf,maaf..tp kau sedikit berharap kan?"

"siapa yg berharap hah?!"

**CLEK**  
Ryuuji dan Ouzou sesaat terdiam dan menoleh ke asal suara itu

"ah,kau sdh pulang Kota-kun?"

". . . . . ."

Kota hnya terdiam,tp Ryuuji dan Ouzou merasakan aura aneh yg berasal dari Kota yg pandangan matanya terus tertuju pada Ouzou dan Reika

"tunggu Kota!ini tdk seperti yg kau pikirkan!"

"Ouzou sialan!"

Kota yg marahb langsung mencengkram kerah baju itu Ryuuji berusaha melerai mereka

"tenanglah Kota-kun,Saionji-san hnya mabuk karna sprit yg ku berikan di kantin sklh tadi.."

"jadi gara-gara kau!?"

"uuh..panas..."

**SREK**  
Furuya bersaudara langsung shock melihat Reika yg tiba-tiba membuka sedikit bajunya

"Saionji!apa yg..."

**BUUK!**  
tanpa mempedulikan Kota,Reika pun mendorong Kota dan berjalan ke arah Ryuuji dan berusaha membuka baju Ryuuji

"semuanya jga buka baju"

"uwaa!jangan Saionji-san!"

"sifatnya buruk saat mabuk"

Ouzou sweedrop melihat kelakuan Reika yg sedang mabuk,sementara Kota berusaha menghalangi Reika..Reika yg sadar klau di depanya Kota,kemudian dia terdiam

"Saionji?"

"Hiks...Kota-kun..kenapa?knpa mendadak bersikap dingin?apa karna aku menyebalkan?maaf...aku akn berubah,aku tdk minta bnyk pdamu Kota-kun...tp tolong jgn membenciku..."

setelah mengatakan itu,Reika kembali tertidur lagi di pelukan Kota dengan air mata yg mengalir...  
mengetahui Reika tertidur,Kota pun memeluknya dgn erat

"sial..klau bgini...akn semakin sulit utk mengatakanya..."

"kau blm mengatakan tentang keberangkatanmu ke spanyol Kota-kun?"

"iya..."

"bodoh,klau kau tdk segera mengatakanya dia akn terus seperti ini..."

Kota pun hanya terdiam sambil terus memeluk erat Reika,setelah itu ia mengangkat tubuh Reika dan membawanya ke kamarnya

Esok harinya Reika pun terbangun dengan Kota yg tertidur di meja itu Reika hendak membangunkannya  
namun ternyata Kota tdk benar-benar tertidur

"kau sdh sadar rupanya.."

"eeh?Kota-kun,apa kau menjagaku semalaman?"

"yah,tp itu tidak penting...ada yg ingin kukatakan padamu..."

"eh?apa?"

berlahan Kota memegang kedua tangan Reika

"Saionji..aku...akn pergi ke spanyol.."

"eh?Spanyol?"

"aku di undang oleh asosiasi sepak bola spanyol untuk bergabung dgn klup sepak bola...dan..itu artinya kita tdk bisa sering bertemu..."

ucap Kota,lirih sambil menundukan keadaan hening,lalu Reika mengankat wajah Kota agar bertemu pandan dgn matanya

"aku mengerti...bukankah itu impianmu sejak dulu Kota-kun?aku akn selalu mendukungmu di mnapun kau berada..."

ucap Reika dengan senyum terbaiknya,sesaat Kota terpana dengan kata-kata Reika,kemudian ia menarik Reika ke dalam pelukanya

"arigato Saionji..."

**~OWARI~**

Ini adalah ffn pertamaku…

Mohon di review ^O^


End file.
